A Way Out
by Kururugirl
Summary: 2D has to deal with a abusive sod who will not let him go, and soulless cyborg that reminds him everyday of his lost love, and the constant attacks. He is sick of it and when a bottle of pills beside him is his only way out. He will take it. Attempt Suicide/language/ later mature content
1. Chapter 1

2D woke slowly in his underwater prison. His back hurting from the cheap mattress Murdoc got him. Stupid sod, why did he bring him here? Why couldn't he have left him alone?

His eyes opened slowly seeing nothing but darkness.

"'he bloddy 'ell?" He groaned. " 's it still dark? "

2D looked around. Nothing.

He decided to go up the lift to find out what's wrong. He shuffled around his room, trying not to trip over the items sprawled on the floor. He stepped on a old set on keys, stabbing his foot with one of key chains.

"FUCK!" He screamed in pain.

2D fell backward, hitting his head on his lamp table.

He groaned. All he could think of was getting off this stupid island. Going home, back in London. With Noodle He kept thinking of her. Her soft purple hair, her sweet and gentle smile, her tender voice.  
He missed her. He wanted her back, but ..El Manana..she died didn't she?

"NO" 2D screamed. " She couldn't be 'ead! She can't!" 2D wouldn't believe a thing Murdoc said to him anyway, but this? He went to far.

2D slowly sat up and climbed in his bed. The room still pitch dark, he tried to feel for the cut in his foot. He felt his foot and felt the set of keys. 2D's eyes widened, the keys were stuck in his foot! He carefully took them out. He felt his foot, it was sticky and wet. He was bleeding alright.

He grabbed the set of keys and he found a mini flashlight. He sighed in relief knowing he could actually see the cut and around his room. He turned on the flashlight and pointed it at his foot. He was bleeding, but not bad. Seems only the tip of a knife keychain the says " This should distract you while I get the real thing out!" was in his foot.

"The 'fing wos plastic! 'owed it cut me?" He looked at it carefully, noticing part of the plastic split, making a tip sharp enough to penetrate 2D's foot.

He was so focused on the broken plastic keychain he didn't notice his foot bleeding more and more.

"Shit!" He leaned over his bed and grabbed a First-aid kit from under his bed. He fumbled through it and found a bandage and Anti- Bacterial spray.

He wiped his cut, flinching as he cleaned his wound. He sprayed the cut with the spray and hissed. This stung more than wiping it, but rather this than an infection. He covered the cut and grabbed the flashlight key chain. He wanted to see what was up. 


	2. Chapter 2

2D stood there in the empty lift. Thinking about what the hell is up. The plastic prison already had electric problems, but not like this. The lift doors opened. He was at the study. The whole place was pitch black. The only light in the room was coming from the windows. So covered in grime and scum the light was barley shining. 2D managed to walk to the windows, passing the octopus and the theater chairs.

2D wiped the scum from the window with his hand and then wiped it on his pants. It was dawn. The sky a pinkish orange. It was beautiful, the only pretty thing there. 2D stared and the sky, smiling a little. Then he saw the sky darkening.

"Smoke?" He looked at the sky, concentrating on it.  
"FACEACHE!"  
2D jumped, and looked around franticly. " Murdoc?"  
Murdoc pushed 2D to the ground. "Wot the 'ell?!"  
"Stay down!" Murdoc help 2D down with both of there faces against the ground.  
"Wot the 'ell is going o-"

CRASH

A plane went straight into the island. 2D's eyes widened, they were under attack. The pirates must have knocked out the power to make us vulnerable. This time there were only a few pirates. Murdoc called for Cyborg to help. She came rushing outside, many guns and explosives strapped to her body.

"Go hide. She can deal with them! GO!" He pushed 2D in the staircase so both of them could have a safe place to hide.

Hours past.

They heard no noise. Cyborg limbed in to building and knocked on the staircase, signaling them everything was clear. 2D and Murdoc came from his secret lair. Both of their mouths open in shock. Cyborg was almost broken. Part of her leg was missing, shot wounds all over her chest, and one of her arms missing. Her body was sparking and twitching. Oil spewing from her wounds.

"Holy shit, Cyborg!" Murdoc rushed to her, and took her to the boiler room to fix her.  
He would do anything to keep that thing alive. All he cares about is himself. That's why that thing is here. To protect the tosser.

Shortly after all that mess, Dave seemed to have fixed the power. Even though he rarely sees him, 2D though of him as his only friend at this hell. 2D sighed and went back to his room.

2D laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. All he could see was her Noodle..his love.  
2D felt tears forming his eyes. Trying to control it only made it worse. He couldn't help it and he lost control. Tears that seemed infinite fell from his black orbs. He wanted her back. He wanted to talk to her, touch her, kiss her, anything. He just wanted to see her again.

2D couldn't deal with it anymore. The constant attacks from both pirates and Murdoc. The Cyborg taunting him, pretending to be the real Noodle. She was nothing like her. She had a voice similar to hers, but it was cold and soulless. Her touch was freezing and her eyes where dead. He wanted to end it all. He began to get a headache. He grabbed his pills and opened to lid. He bit his lip. He could end it all right then. 2D gulped.  
He poured a massive amount of pills in his hand.

" Its almost over" He whispered to himself as he swallowed the pills.  
Everything became blurry and his body began to spaz.  
His eyes felt heavy. He closed his eyes.

He saw her face.  
And then ..Nothing 


	3. Chapter 3

Flashing images covered 2D's thoughts as he blacked out. Images..so familiar..

It was her! Noodle! Thoughts of her filled his head. Memories and the.. future?  
It couldn't be

He saw the first time they met. Her looking at him so confused and him doing the same to her. Then he saw them to playing the guitar and singing together. Then he saw the day he first kissed her..then the first time they made love it hurt..even though 2D was unconscious, his heart was in pain seeing these memories.

He began to see Noodle with a ring on her finger..them getting married. Is that? A little boy by their side? He couldn't be more than 2 years old. His hair was an indigo color and he had wide eyes. Could that be his..son?...

Meanwhile, Murdoc finished fixing the cyborg when he heard a thud. He went to see what was up, bringing the cyborg with him.

As the lift opened on 2D's room, he saw 2D face down on his floor. He had fell of his bed.  
Murdoc sighed. "Faceache get up."  
No response.  
"OI FACEACHE"  
Still no response.  
Murdoc violently kicked 2D in his gut, trying to get him to stand up.  
Murdoc became confused and a little worried. Cyborg rushed to 2D's face to check on him. His eyes were closed with blood tripping from his head from hitting head and a little vomit dripping from his mouth. Cyborg checked his pulse.

"Master, It seems he has no pulse." She said with her cold voice.  
"WHAT?!" Murdoc rushed to 2D "NO"  
Murdoc slapped 2D harshly, leaving a deep red mark on his face.  
Nothing..  
Murdoc shook his lifeless body and continued to slap him.  
2D! DAMMIT WAKE UP!" Murdoc screamed with sadness in his cracked voice.  
PLEASE WAKE UP!" Murdoc felt tears forming in his eyes. Murdoc cared for 2D, but never showed it. He though 2D as a little brother he never had. A stupid, but lovable little brother.  
Cyborg pushed Murdoc aside and pumped 2D's chest, doing all she could to revive him. Pumping and pumping nothing. She was about to give up when with one last hit to his chest, 2D woke. Coughing violently and vomiting. Murdoc only gave a small smile. Trying not to let him see him cry.

All 2D could see was a blurred Murdoc standing over him with a breather. Murdoc had to keep medical supplies to live here.

"I c-cant " 2D choked.  
"What?" Murdoc said with confusion.  
"Please Murdoc..i can't do 'is anymor' "  
Murdoc gulped. 2D did this on purpose. He overdosed himself.  
"Im sorry, 2D"  
2D eyes widened. He said he was sorry? He looked up at him and he saw him crying.  
"Murdoc ar-" 2D was stoped with a hug by Murdoc. 2D was speechless.  
"Im sorry 2D! Ok!? " Murdoc sniffed " I didn't know it would drive you to this. Please 2D..don't do this again.."  
It was silent and Murdoc pulled back from the hug. 2D smiled. He actually did care about him.

2D looked at the ceiling, thinking of what flashed in his head. He began to sob.  
"2D?"  
" I saw 'er,Murdoc.. I saw her "  
"Who?"  
"..Noodle.."  
Murdoc's eyes widened " There 'ere memories. Our first kiss. Her first time. Then I 'aw us getting 'arried with a lil boy beside us. I think it 'as our son."  
" It 'urts, Murdoc.."  
Murdoc sighed. "We will do our best to find her, mate. Now get some sleep."

Murdoc and the cyborg left the room, leaving 2D.

Another night, dreaming of her and not being able to touch her.

"I'm here without you baby But you're still on my lonely mind I think about you baby And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby But you're still with me in my dreams And tonight it's only you and me."- 3 doors down 


	4. Chapter 4

Murdoc desperately needed a way for her to come back. He didn t want 2D trying to off himself again, but how in the hell was he going to get her? He didn t even know if she was alive. He did see her with a mask on, but after that there was no trace of her left. Murdoc sighed. He didn t know what to do.

Just then, Plastic Beach began to move violently. Then stoped.  
What the hell was that?! Murdoc yelled. He looked out the window to see it was blocked. For fucks sake He grumbled and when out the door, Cyborg following him. Murdoc looked back. Where the hell did you come from? It was normal for Cyborg to randomly appear. Murdoc got used to it, but it still freaks him walked out and instantly looked up.

Well, all be damn!

It was Russel, but where was Noodle? Russ! Damn, man you go huge! Russel only glared. He opened his mouth to reveal a tiny figure.  
I couldn t be Noodle! Welcome Back Dol- Shut up Baby Girl Russel tried to calm her down. I saw some pirates back there. Ima go take care of them, ok? Noodle sighed. Ok, Russ He lifted her up and she kissed his giant head. Be safe Russel left, leaving Noodle alone with Murdoc.  
Bad idea.

Noodle backed Murdoc into the building, N-now doll! Come on give a hug for all times sak- FUCK YOU! Noodle growled. You left me there to die! You piece of shit! I-It was planned, love! I- YOU PLANNED TO FORGET ABOUT ME?! Bad choice of words Murdoc.  
Noodle slapped him. Nghh Murdoc got angry Look! It was part of the video! We looked for you! We couldn t find your dumb ass! Noodle got furious. She slapped him so hard he fell, hitting his head on the desk. Knocking him unconscious.

Like an instant, Cyborg smashed the butt of her shotgun in Noodle s back. Knocking her down. GYHA Noodle screamed in pain. She looked up to see that thing on top of her. Was that the Cyborg? It looked so much like her when she was teen, but more dead. Cyborg grinned evilly. I am Noodle, not you. Not anymore. Wait, was she doing this because I hit Murdoc or I was Noodle. I am tired of taking orders. I will be my own person. I don t give two shits about the bastard over there. I was waiting for you the knock him out so he couldn t shut me down when I tried something. Now, its time die. I will be Noodle. Cyborg pointed the butt of her gun at Noodle s face. Ready to strike. Noodlerolled over just in time and kicked Cyborg across the room. Cyborg only laughed. Cyborg ran full speed at Noodle and kicked her in her stomach. The hit was hard enough to make Noodle start coughing blood. You weak little shit. Cyborg kicked her to the floor. Noodle face to the floor. Cyborg stomped Noodle s head. Causing her to scream in pain. The scream was loud enough for 2D to hear from his room.  
What the ell? Wait It was so familiar it sounded the same from El Manana..2D remembers it clear as day. Noodle screaming for help when the windmill crashed and Murdoc holding him back.

2D shivers remembering the day. Another scream of pain knocks 2D out of his concentration. 2D struggles to the lift, pushing the lobby button. Come on.. The lift was always slow, he needed it to go fast. Now

Cryborg kept her foot on Noodle s head, keeping her down. How Noodle thought. How is she doing this. I am much stronger than her yet she is beating me. She caught me off guard. If I was ready I could do this Noodle began to cry. I didn t even get to see him again.. Cyborg pointed her gun at Noodle s head, making her flinch. Then, the lift opened and saw Cyborg holding down Noodle with her gun pointed to her head. 2D gasped. NO! He managed to knock the gun out of her hand. Cyborg glared at 2D and kicked him in chest. GYAH 2D coughed violently and held his chest. 2D! Noodle screamed. She could barley move. She looked to her side and saw Cyborg s gun. She rolled over, flinching as the pain got worse as she moved. She grabbed it and pointed it at Cyborgs head. 2D MOVE! 2D ducked and Noodle shot the gun straight through the Cyborg s head. Oil spewing as her body twitched violently. Her head exploded. Her lifeless body fell to the floor. It was over.

Noodle dropped the gun and sighed in relief. 2D ran by her side, hugging her and holding her as close as she could get. Both of then began to cry. 2-2D..I missed you She said, sobbing between words. I miss yew to, luv 2d leaned in a kissed her. Tenderly and first then becoming a little more passionate. 2D calmed down a little. He knew she was hurt and he didn t want to go far with her like this. They finally broke apart and 2D picked her up. Carrying her to his room. 2D laied her on his bed and removed her dress. Noodle looked at him a little confused. 2D got out the First-Aid kit to treat her wounds. He had to remove her dress to get to her chest, which was badly bruised. 2D began to treat her wounds. They said nothing , but at times 2D would tell her soothing words when she flinched in pain from the cleaning. He finally finished, then leaned in a kissed her again. A short time this time. He crawled in his bed with her and stoked her hair. Kissing her at times and talking to her in a gentle voice. Yew need to rest, love Noodle understood, showing it with a nod. She curled up to him, them snuggling with each other. 2D smiled. Nothing could bother him anymore. He was as happy as could be with her there. Nothing could bring him down. Nothing.

Back in the lobby, Murdoc woke and looked around. He saw a headless Cyborg on the floor. Oil and blood on the floor and everything was thrown on the floor . WHAT 


	5. Chapter 5

2D slowly woke from his slumber. It was the most peaceful sleep he had in a long while. He knew exactly why. He smiled and looked down to see his love, curled up in his arms. She had many bruises and cuts, but nothing could bring down how beautiful she was. He watched her sleep, small faint little snores escaped her mouth. 2D couldn't help but giggle. She was so cute. Everything she did was cute. He stroked her hair. A smile crept on her face, 2D smiled back. He whispered to her " I love yew , Noodz". He snuggled back to her, his face in her hair.

2 hours past, Noodle opened her eyes slowly and yawned. She looked over to the clock. 12:00am, wow. She looked up and saw 2D, she smiled. "2D-kun" she said sweetly. She shook him gently. "Toochi , its morning wake up." Still no response. Noodle pouted. He always was a heavy sleeper. Noodle got mischievous. She sat up, slowly moving his arms off her. She held her arms high then tickle attacked 2D.  
"NYAH! Noodle! What are yew doin?!" 2D started laughing hysterically. "Awright!"  
2D began to tickle Noodle. "Toochie, stop!" She laughed too.  
A shot pain hit Noodle in her back. "Nghh!" 2D stoped. " Noodle! Im sorry, luv! I d-"  
" Its ok, Toochi" Noodle gave an unsure smile. 2d sighed. "Turn around" She turned around, showing him her back. The cut was healing, but still a little raw. " Let 'e clean it 'gain, ok luv?" Noodle nodded as he got out the first-aid kit again. He sprayed a rag with disinfectant and rubbed it on Noodle's wound. She grunted. It hurt, but not as bad. He put a fresh bandage on it and kissed it. Noodle giggled. She laid back down on 2D's bed, him doing the same. He grabbed her and cuddled with her. " I missed yew." He kissed her head. " Noodle, I 'ave a confession. " "What is it?" She said gently " I tried to 'of myself because you 'ere gone."  
Noodle went wide eyed. " W-what?.."  
"I couldn't 'tand being wifout yew or being 'ere so I-"  
Noodle sat up and hugged him tightly, ignoring the pain in her back and began to cry. " P-please 2D-kun.." "Please don't do it again.." She couldn't stand the thought of him doing that and for her?  
Noodle pulled back kissed him, holding his head. 2D came to his senses and kissed her back. Kissing tenderly and soft. She missed his kisses, his taste, his..everything. She pulled back. "I didn't know I meant this much to you."  
2D gave her a confused look. "Why did yew even say that?" "Noodle, yew mean the 'orld to me. There is nofink in the 'orld I love more than yew."

He leaned back in and kissed her again. This time more passionate. She tangled her hands in his hair as he rubbed her back. It was actually was soothing to her wound. 2D groaned as he grazed his tongue across Noodle's lips, causing her to purr in pleasure. Noodle granted him access, 2D exploring her mouth. Their tongues danced together, Noodle moaning into 2D's mouth. Noodle grabbed at 2D's shirt. She desperately wanted it gone. 2D broke apart from their kiss. He smiled, looking into her eyes. She was so beautiful. 2D laid her down back on his bed and removed his shirt. He leaned in and kissed her cheeks, which were a deep cherry color. He went down, kissing her neck. Noodle softly moaned, causing 2D become more aroused. His member grinding against his jeans painfully. Noodle trailed her fingers across his back, making him groan. 2D bit the soft skin on her neck. She hissed from the pain but it felt so good at the same time. 2D released his bite and licked his darling's new love bite. 2D sat her up a little and began to fumble with the hooks of her bra. After a few tries, Noodle got tedious. She moved his hands and unhooked it herself. 2D stared at her bare chest. She had breasts now. Noodle pulled him back down, their bare chests against each other. 2D trailed his hands down her curves and around her thighs. Noodle hummed, she was getting hotter from every touch. 2D moved down to her breasts, caressing and massaging them. This cuased Noodle to moan louder. She bit her lip as her ran his fingers over her olive-colored nipples. 2D began to lick her breast while massaging the other. Licking and sucking as she yelled in pleasure.

2D went back up and kissed her again as he ran his hand to her area, sticking his fingers under her panties to get them off. She lifted herself slightly so he could slip them off. After doing so he disposed of his own pants and underwear. Noodle gasped as her ran one of his finger across her clit. Rubbing up and down, causing Noodle to moan louder and louder. "2D-kun ..please.." She said between gasps. He stop rubbing her and held her hand as he positioned his member at her entrance. He slowly pushed himself in her, letting out a small moan. Noodle, on the other hand, screamed in pleasure, it was pure ecstasy. She hasn't been with him in so long. She missed this feeling.

He trusted slowly at first, then more rapidly. He wanted this moment to last forever. Its been so long. He continued to thrust faster, he could hear Noodle moaning his name. " 2D- kun! More!" He did as she requested. He went faster, but he was trying to control himself. Its been 4 years so he wanted it to be special. He continued to thrust as he felt Noodle tighten around him. Her body full of pleasure. She felt her climax building up. 2D felt the same. His was coming soon. 2D bent down and licked the shell of Noodle's ear. " I love yew" He whispered to her.

Soon, Noodle came to her climax. 2D following shortly after her, both of them screaming each other's names. 2D pulled out of her and lied down beside her, Noodle snuggling her head in his sweat covered chest. " I love you, toochi." 2D smiled. "I love yew too, Noodle." He turned on the radio.

"But I won't hesitate no more, no more It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me Open up your plans and damn you're free Look into your heart and you will find love love love love

Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing We're just one big family And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved"

There they laid. Staring in each other's eyes and snuggling.

It couldn't get better than this. 


	6. Chapter 6

2D kept staring into her eyes. Even though she had that ugly bruise, it was just behind her beauty. He closed his eyes for a split second and then he felt her move from under his arms.  
" Where yew goin, luv?"  
She looked back at him. " Oh, im just going to the bathroom Toochi." She said with a smile.  
"Oh, hey luv. I was 'ondern if yew 'nted to get sumfink to eat? Yew 'avent eatin 'ince yew got here."  
"Oh, sounds great Toochi!"  
As she left, 2D turned on the TV. He started skimming channels. "MTV eh?...'heres the bloody music?!" 2D pouted. " His eyes got wide. " Wot .the .bloody 'ell ..is this."  
Jersey Shore.  
2D shivered and quickly changed the channel. He kept skimming and saw Adult Swim on. " Is 't that late?" He shrugged. " Oh well."  
Noodle walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing some of 2D's hand-me-downs. His "Hello Kinky" T-Shirt and some of Cybrog's shorts. It was the only thing that would fit her and she wouldn't dare walk around in her knickers with Murdoc around.  
"Ready?"  
"Yep"  
2d sprung out of bed and Noodle giggled.  
"Wot?"  
" Toochi..ppfff., your not, *giggle*, wearing clothes."  
2D looked down.  
" OH SHIT" 2D hurried to his dresser and quickly put on his boxers, " Shoot to Ill" shirt, and jeans.  
Noodle couldn't help but laugh.

As soon as he put his pants on, Noodle gasped.  
"Toochi I LOVE this song!"  
The radio was playing Studio Killers.  
Noodle began the shake her hips and dance. 2D giggled at the sight.  
" Girls! With a boy its Serious. Senoritas! Don't follow him. Soooonn, he will eat your hearts like cerels. Swweeeettt Loooollliiitttaaass, don't go..your still young!"  
Noodle grabbed 2D by his hands.  
"Come on 2D! Dance!"  
"She swung her hands with his. He twirled her a couple of times and she jumped.  
2D picked her up and swung her. "Toochi!" They both began to laugh and they fell on the bed.  
The gazed in each other's eyes for a moment and 2D kissed Noodle's nose.  
"Toochi, you're so silly." She giggled and kissed his lips. He returned the kiss. They kiss for a few seconds and broke apart. They smiled at each other and 2D sat up.  
" Come 'n, luv. Yew need sumfink to eat"  
"Wait! Turn you back to me."  
2D looked at her confused and did as she said. The next thing he knew Noodle had jumped on his back.  
"Woah!"  
Noodle grabbed around his neck and snuggled into it. 2D smiled and took her into the lift.

When they entered the kitchen, Murdoc was sitting there at the table. Face first with a bottle of rum in his hand.  
Noodle looked up and saw him. She groaned. He always ruins the moment. Even back at Kong. Before 2D even kissed Noodle, 2D would be flirting with her. Saying sweet words and playing with her hair. She would blush uncontrollably and giggle. The moment when words faded along with everything around them. 2D would cup Noodle's face, bringing her closer. Almost a kiss. 2D would gap his mouth and close his eyes, Noodle doing the same. Then, causing both of their hearts to almost jump out of their chests, Murdoc would come busting in yelling at 2D for no reason and calling them to rehearse.  
God, she hated him.

Noodle finally snapped out of her daydream and climbed off 2D. She walked to Murdoc.  
"Hey, asshole! Wake up!" Noodle yelled at him, 2D cringed, thinking of what will happen next.  
Murdoc slowly turned his head. Dear god he looked dead. His eyes were full of bags and red. His face all wrinkled and dirty. Well, that was normal.  
A simple "What?" was uttered from his lips.  
"Me and 2D want to eat so could you move so we have somewhere to sit?" Noodle was trying her hardest not to cuss him out.  
Murdoc sighed and rolled his eyes. " Anything for you, princess."  
Noodle growled. She knew he was trying to get on his nerves.  
Murdoc yelled from the lift. " Oh yea, you two! Will yall calm down on the damn shagging or try to lower your damn tone?! Sweet Satan, I could hear Noodle from the damn dock!  
Noodle clinched her hand in 2D's. She was squeezing hard, it hurt but 2D didn't mind. Her face was red and she grinded her teeth.  
Murdoc smirked " Lets see, If I remember. Oh 2D! 2D More! Please!" He said in a mocking tone. He chuckled evilly.  
Noodle couldn't take it,she charged after Murdoc but the lift doors closed. She began banging on the doors.  
" Come back you BASTARD!" Noodle slid to the ground.  
2D sat down beside her and held her.  
"Don't mind him, Noodle. It will be okay." He said in a soothing voice.  
" Noodle began to cry, she hated him so bad. He did all of this to her and still treats her like shit.  
" 2D lifted her face and wiped her tears. He planted a gentle kiss on her lips and held her back to his chest.  
2D began to sing to her.

"Dreams aren't bad, I had turned back I love the girl But God only knows it's Getting hard to see the sun coming through I love you...  
But what are we going to do?

Picture I'm a dreamer I'll take you deeper Down to the sleepy glow Time is a low..  
Don't you know?  
What are we going to do?"

She loved that song. His voice was so perfect.  
She smiled and she kissed his cheek.  
" Come 'n, luv." 2D said as he lifted her to her feet.

Noodle sat down at the tablet. She could see the ocean from the window. The moon was full and it shined beautifully off the sea.  
"Er, I don' know wot we 'ave." He searched the fridge. Fish, rum, alcohol, jellyfish " Great, nofink."  
Noodle joined him at the fridge and took a look.  
" What the hell is this.?" She began to poke the dead jellyfish on a plate.  
" Er, A jellyfish. 'rote a song 'bout et. "  
"Are they any good? "  
" I 'ave no idea."  
Noodle picked it up and took it to the table.  
" Are yew 'ure?"  
Noodle sighed. " I need to eat something. Even if it is disgusting."  
Noodle hesitantly to a bite of it. She gagged and tried to swallow it. But as soon as it went down she vomited.  
" Noodle!" 2D ran by her side.  
" I-Im fine 2D" She coughed and sat up.  
" We need to leave here."  
I 'ouln'd agree more, luv"  
"We need to wait till morning. So lets get some sleep."  
Noodle sat up from her chair "Wait, luv." 2D grabbed her arm. He looked to the window.  
" Its so 'retty. I 'ant yew to 'atch it wif me." Noodle smiled and nodded.

2D and Noodle sat the top of the beach, watching the ocean.  
They cuddled in each other's arms.  
" It is so beautiful."  
"Not as 'eautiful as yew."  
"You are so cheesy Toochi." She giggled.  
She leaned up and kissed him. 2D returning the kiss, he fell back. Noodle on top of him. She tangled her in his hair.  
There they laid. Kissing passionately together under the moonlight.

2D whispered. " We 'ill get out of 'ere, luv."

"I promise.." 


	7. Chapter 7

Noodle and 2D sat there in each other's arms, watching the moonlight.  
Noodle's eyes began to droop, her head jumped while she tried to stay awake.  
2D looked at her confused then gave a small smile. He picked her up. She gave him a small smile then the next thing she new, she was in the dream world..

~Noodle saw herself in a weird techno world. Pixels, rainbows, neon colors. Was she tripping? Everything started to spin and collapse. She screamed as she fell. What they hell was going on?! Something was dropping on her head apples? The place turned into a hot pink color with black dots. She couldn't find a way out or even tell where a wall was. She saw two figures in puffy outfits. Wait, it was Murdoc and Cyborg! Noodle looked in fear as they got closer. Clowns? Noodle eyes shot open. There faces. Mangled and rotting coming closer..and closer..until the Cyborg grabbed her. Then disappeared.  
Noodle fell to the floor. What the hell was going on? She wanted to wake up but she couldn't.  
Noodle She looked up to see 2D on the floor covered in blood.  
2D!  
She ran to him then fell backward. His intestines were coming out of his stomach and his face nearly hanging off his head. She could say anything. She was shocked.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPEING?!" She began to cry.  
"I want to wake up I want to wake up "  
She looked up again.  
She was silent. A red swamp. The water was blood she supposed. She got closer and a figure rose out of the water. Holding a Scythe and covered in blood.  
Death He dragged her in the water. "NO! NOOO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs hoping someone would hear. It was useless .~

"Noodle!Luv, wake up!"  
Noodle was kicking violently and screaming.  
"NO! DON'T"  
Noodle began scratching herself so hard it caused her to bleed. 2D shook her violently.  
"Wake up!" 2D slapped her, even though it hurt him inside to do so. He just wanted to wake her up from her nightmare.  
Noodle finally woke up. Her eyes wide open. 2D sat her up in his arms and Noodle began to sob. She was already crying in her sleep. She wiped her arm on her face and it burned. She had scratched her arms and chest. Her finger tips red and sore.  
"Death "  
2D looked up at her. "Wot?" he said with a shaky tone.  
"Death he wants me back.."  
So she was sent to hell .Murdoc didn't save her, she had escaped. He was invading her dreams.  
" He can't have yew.." 2D began to cry. The though of losing her again. He couldn't take it.  
"2D " She snuggled into his chest, still crying. She jumped out of 2D's grasp. He was still holding her, but lightly. Her eyes were wide open as images flashed in her head.  
Hell Death .the Demon boy .all those things. Her heart began to race at a horrible speed. She grabbed her chest.  
"GHYA" She began yelling in pain.  
2D shot up "Noodle!" 2D grasped her. He didn't know what to do. He only knew how to clean wounds not help heart attacks.  
Noodle looked up. Everything was blurry. She couldn't concentrate. This is how it ends. Death is bringing her back.  
Everything turned black as she closed her eyes.  
She went limp.  
"NOO! NO NOODLE, DON'T GO!" 2D began to sob.  
" I CAN'T LOOSE YOU AGAIN, NOODLE!"  
2D remembered how to give CPR, but that was all. He was a little shaky on how to do it too.  
2D put Noodle on the floor. He lifted her head slightly and breathed in. He began to do CPR on her. Breathing in and out and pumping her chest.  
"NOODLE, COME ON. PLEASE."  
"I can't loose yew "  
2D gave one last pump to her chest and her chest jerked. She began coughing violently and gasping.  
Once she was settled down 2D put her on his bed. Calming her down, he stroked her hair and face.

She told 2D all about her dream, crying at some points and struggling to say the details.  
2D kept comforting her. Kissing her head slightly and holding her hand.  
"It will be okay, luv. Please trust me.."  
"How do you know?"  
2D sighed "Well, Murdoc was talking about how the Evantagalist thing is coming to fight the boogeyman."  
Wait the Boogeyman It wasn't Death in her dream. It was the Boogeyman! He was trying to get her soul beacuase because of Murdoc.  
"2D it was him in my dream. The Boogeyman not Death."  
2D's eyes went wide.  
"Its his fault, 2D Its Murdoc's fault..He wanted Murdoc's soul but can't seem to get it..  
He tortures me..trying to kill me "  
2D clenched his fist. He sat up.  
"2D, where are you going?"

"..We are leaving, luv."  
Noodle nodded.

The beach began to sway. Knocking them both down. 2D grabbing Noodle before they hit the ground. 2D looked out his window.

The Evantagalist.  
He was here.

Oh No 


End file.
